Saving The Edge
by Nightfury20
Summary: Hiccup is kidnapped by dragon hunters and forced to train dragons. A month later, he escapes only to find the Edge in ruins and the gang no where to be found.
1. Chapter 1

First of all, this story takes place after Hiccup defeats the Red Death and around the time in the TV series where Alvin learns about the "Dragon Concurer". Fanfiction writing is a first for me so I'm gladly welcoming all comments, reviews, and critics!

Chapter 1

FIND HIM, HE COULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN FAR! Yelled Rojet the prison Warden This was his second attempt at escaping from the prison his captors kept him in. He needed to somehow find a way out. He was sure the others were worried about him by now, it had four days since he was captured by dragon hunters thought Hiccup while he ran.

But like the first attempt, the escape wasn't going very well. He thought for sure it would work this time! His first attempt was during the daytime two days ago whereas this was at night. During his first escape attempt, he had pickpocket the cell keys as the guard was giving the day's food rations to a prisoner in the next cell directly to the right of his cell. He had somehow managed to unlock and open the cell door without much squeeking of the metal hinges. But he didn't get very far after that because he didn't take into account that there were far more centuries positioned at areas beyond his cell's vantage point, not to mention it was really well lit for a prison dug out of rock! There was torches hung every two to three feet along either side of the rock walls. Unfortunately because of how many torches there were, there was no blind spot, shadow, or rock to hide behind without being noticed. Because of that, it was fairly easy for the guards to notice he had escaped his cell and to put him back in his cell.

He wasn't worried about that, he needed to find Toothless! Who knows what they would do to him. On the day he was captured, Rojet told him he wouldn't get Toothless back until he had successfully trained all the dragons they had captured in the prison. And if he didn't, then they would kill Toothless. He had to somehow get out of there, find Toothless and escape!

He was about to run to the end of the corridor when he heard footsteps coming from that same direction. He needed to find a place to hide, but where, there was absolutely no place to actually hide!

Sorry, that's all for now. I'll try and make the next one better. like I said before, I'm welcoming suggestions! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took soo long. It took longer than I thought to finish the chapter. Sorry, the sentences and grammar might not be the best, I did most of this chapter really late.

Thanks for your comment Dukefan01! I really appreciate it.

Well, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

Hiccup turned quickly and silently ran back the direction he came, back to his cell. Once he got back inside his cell, he shut the bars and locked the door. Luckily for him, he still had his cell key he snuck off the guard earlier. He made sure the door was shut tight as to no evidence could be seen that showed he had actually gotten out of his cell.

He then waited for the guard to eventually walk down to his cell and inspect that everything was good. A few minutes later, after walking around in front of my cell, the guard walked back through the stone corridor and turned right only to run into the warden. Did you find him?! asked Rojet, the warden. Yah, but he was there in his cell, he didn't escape replied the guard. What, are you sure?! Replied Rojet. If word got out that Hiccup the Dragon Conquerer had the slightest bit close to escaping, the boss would have his head. Yes, I'm sure, the cell door was shut tight, I saw myself the guard replied to the warden's question. Good, make sure it stays that way! replied Rojet. Now he was worried, like most the guards at the prison, that particular guard wasn't the smartest tool in the toolbox.

Rojet needed to change the rotation of the guard patrols and make security tighter. That way there wasn't a chance that the prisoner would escape and he needed to do it quickly because there's a chance that he'll try to escape again soon. That's the last thing he needs.

Did they change the rotation of the guards and the times when they patrol again?! I thought I had it for sure this time! Every time he would be thirty feet from his cell, it seemed like he would hear a guard right about to come around either corner of the T intersection at the end of the corridor! It's soo frustrating he thought! The only chance he would get to go find Toothless and hopefully get out of the prison was if his next guess of the timing of the guards and the patrols was right. Well, I guess it's like the saying goes, third time's the charm (or at least he hoped so).

He waited until a few minutes had passed to where he could no longer hear the guard's footsteps. He then started to slowly and carefully open his cell door once again. He got out the key to the cell door from a small pocket on his pants that was by his belt and unlocked the door. At first the door opened smoothly and then came the heart wrenching squeeking that seemed to go on for an eternity as he inched the green barred metal door open. Finally the screeching from the door stopped. The door was just barely a jar enough for him to squeeze through. He stopped for a minute. What if the guards heard the loud screeching from me pushing my cell door open? Hiccup thought worriedly. Well, now I've done it! thought Hiccup. I guess I'll have to run for it and just hope I can find where they're keeping Toothless if I don't get caught first!

He squeezed past the door and silently ran down to the end of the stone corridor where the T was. Once he reached the T, he looked both ways to see if it was safe. He was in luck, from what it sounds like, the closest guards where to the right, down the stone corridor and just past the left turn in the corridor. So he did the smart thing and turned left, the opposite direction of where the guards are. Now he just needed to find where Toothless was being kept. If he remembered right, the dragon proof cells where they were keeping the dragons they were trying to force him to train was in this direction. He ran down the corridor as it curved right to reveal multiple dragon proof cells on either side. There were numerous dragons including Monstrous Nightmares, Gronckles, Deadly Nadders, Zipplebacks, Scauldrons, Speed Stingers, and Changewings. As Hiccup walked by each of the cages, he noticed that none of them had the one dragon he was looking for. I promise I'll find some way to free you guys, I just can't right now he said as he exited the corridor looking for Toothless's cell.

He ran down another the corridor for what seemed like forever. Just when he was about to loose hope he'd find Toothless's cell, he spots a dragon cell coming up on the right. As he gets closer, he begins to make out familiar black features. Toothless! He had finally found Toothless's cell! Toothless, I'll get you out of there in just a sec bud! Toothless was hanging from the ceiling right by the wall by the leather he was bound in, he also had a leather muzzle on.

Hiccup fumbled for the keys to the cell he still had that he stole from one of the guards. Looking for this? a voice behind him said. His heart stopped.


End file.
